Maquillaje
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Ellas tenían curiosidad, así que decidieron entrar a su cuarto mientras ella no estaba y decidieron volverse más bellas de lo que eran. ONESHOT


**¡Hola! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo Shot, a decir verdad quería hacerlo Drabble pero se me extendió demasiado y pues aquí lo tienen XD. Espero y les guste.**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID no me pertenece a mí, si así fuera, no estaría haciendo FICS XD.**

**Maquillaje.**

—Miku, ¿Estás segura de que Meiko no nos descubrirá? —pregunto la rubia Kagamine a la chica de cabellos turquesa.

Miku miró a la rubia con aire despreocupado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación de la mayor de las VOCALOID.

—Claro que no —dijo abriendo la puerta —Además dijo que volvería hasta la tarde, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo —finalizó y entró despacio a la habitación seguida por la rubia.

Ambas ya habían estado antes en la habitación de Meiko, siempre se percibía cierta tranquilidad, al igual que un ligero aroma a rosas, proveniente del tocador, su cama siempre se encontraba ordenada, al igual que la ropa y en las paredes había una que otra fotografía donde aparecía ella con los miembros de la familia, en especial con cierto chico de cabello azul.

Miku cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia el tocador.

—Miku, ¿Y si esperamos un par de años más para hacerlo? —preguntó la rubia con cierto temor de que Meiko llegara en cualquier momento y las descubriera.

— ¿Bromeas? —Preguntó —Tal vez tú puedas esperar, pero yo ya soy toda una mujer y creo que tengo la edad suficiente para hacerlo —dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia y acto seguido se sentó frente al tocador.

Rin dudo un poco en imitar a la chica de cabello turquesa, era cierto que tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero cuando Meiko estaba enojada, no había manera de parar sus gritos o hacer el castigo por portarse mal más leve.

Miró como abría uno de los cajones y sacaba un estuche con varios tubitos de colores y los ponía encima del tocador.

—Oye, yo quiero usar uno de esos —dijo la rubia olvidándose por completo del miedo que tenía a Meiko e imitó a la chica de cabellos turquesa y se sentó frente al tocador.

Ambas abrieron los cajones del mueble y comenzaron a sacar cosas de ahí.

Brochas, esmaltes, perfumes, anillos, pulseras, pañuelos, tubos de colores, lápices que parecían crayones, incluso sacaron un paquete de toallas sanitarias.

—Oye Miku, ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la menor mostrando una cajita morada.

—No sé —admitió — ¿Dice algo en la parte de atrás? —preguntó.

La rubia asintió.

—"Contenido, doce preservativos de látex lubricados diseñados para mayor sensibilidad "—leyó.

—No, ni idea de que sean —dijo Miku tranquilamente.

Rin abrió la caja y vio sobrecitos metálicos, los cuales sacó y puso sobre su mano.

—Parecen pastillas, unas enormes pastillas —dijo y examinó curiosa uno de esos sobres.

—Mejor ponlos donde estaban —dijo Miku y sacó varios esmaltes más.

La rubia asintió y metió la caja abierta y de cabeza dentro del cajón. Tomó un tubito de color rojo de otro cajón, jaló hacia arriba el tapón y lo miró detenidamente.

—Mira, este color rojo es muy bonito y se ve brillante —dijo mirando el contenido.

Miku también lo miró, se veía tan lindo ese pedacito de labial que se asomaba por el tubito y de seguro que se vería lindo puesto en sus labios.

—Yo quiero usar ese —dijo la chica de cabellos turquesa y le quitó el tubito de las manos a la pequeña rubia.

— ¡Oye, yo lo vi primero! —reclamó y trato de arrebatarle el labial a la mayor.

— ¡Ahí hay muchos, yo quiero este! —dijo tratando de que la rubia no se apoderara del tubito de labial.

Pero fue inútil, Rin sonreía triunfante con el tubito en las manos, se acercó al espejo y se embarró una gran cantidad del producto en los labios provocando que quedaran extremadamente rojos.

En cuanto terminó Miku, le arrebató el tubo y también se puso una cantidad exagerada en sus delgados labios.

Al fin estaban usando un labial, justo como Meiko, siempre habían tenido la curiosidad de ponerse aquellos productos que Meiko usaba para volverse más bonita de lo que era, pero siempre les habían dicho que no, que ellas eran niñas y que las niñas no deben usar esos productos, aún así ambas morían de ganas de usarlos y por eso aprovecharon la salida de la mayor de las VOCALOID, para poder entrar a su cuarto y poder usar aunque sea un poco de esos productos tan curiosos.

Rin tomó de entre todo lo que habían sacado un estuche con polvos, que repetidas veces había visto a Meiko embarrárselos por toda la cara, tomó también una brocha grande y comenzó a imitar a la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Miku sin quedarse atrás, tomó un esmalte de color carmesí e imitando a Meiko comenzó a aplicárselo en las uñas de la mano izquierda, sin tener cuidado y embarrando también parte de sus dedos, provocando que el esmalte quedara irregular y corrido.

—Rin, ¿Me ayudas con la otra mano? —preguntó mientras orgullosa miraba sus uñas pintadas por primera vez.

— ¿Te pongo el mismo color? —preguntó la rubia dejando de lado la brocha y los polvos.

—No —respondió Miku —ponme este azulito —dijo dándole a la pequeña un esmalte color azul parecido al tono de su cabello.

Rin tomó el esmalte y comenzó a aplicárselo con torpeza a la chica, quedando la mano derecha de Miku igual o tal vez peor que la izquierda.

—Ahora píntamelas tú a mí —dijo la rubia al finalizar y le pasó a Miku un esmalte con destellos dorados.

La mayor pintó las uñas de la rubia quedando sus dedos igual de manchados y con brillos hasta en las palmas.

Ambas miraron orgullosas sus manos, ahora se parecían a las de Meiko, con las uñas pintadas y muy femeninas.

Siguieron tomando cosméticos y se los aplicaron imitando a la dueña de los mismos.

Miku tomó base en crema la cual se puso por toda la cara, cubriéndose hasta las cejas mientras Rin se aplicaba en los parpados una generosa cantidad se sobra negra que la hacia lucir (según ella) muy bien, la chica de las coletas tomó una sombra cremosa de color rosa y también se aplicó una gran cantidad, Rin sin quedarse atrás tomó un tubo como los del labial, lo abrió y lo miró.

—Oye, ¿Éste qué es? —preguntó.

La chica de las coletas dejó de lado la sombra y tomó el tubo entre sus manos.

—No se, pero he visto a Meiko ponérselo en las mejillas así —dijo y embarró una cantidad en sus pómulos y luego lo "difuminó" con sus dedos extendiéndolo por la mayoría de su cara y parte de su nariz.

Rin le quitó el tubo y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Unos segundos más tarde, Miku intentaba no sacarse un ojo con el delineador el cual aplicaba más debajo de lo que debe aplicarse. Después de delinearse tomó la pinza rizadora de pestañas.

—Creo que no me rizaré las pestañas —dijo con cierto miedo en la voz y dejó de lado aquel aparato y tomó un estuche de sombras y una brocha grande.

Labial, tras labial, uno o dos perfumes, sombra aquí, sombra allá, rímel, delineador, rubor, polvos traslúcidos, base, corrector, accesorios, pulseras, aretes, anillos, todo eso se ponían y más, no importaban los excesos, entre más se ponían se volvían más hermosas, así funcionaba el maquillaje para ellas.

Estaban felices, estaban emocionadas.

Así pasaron dos horas, en las que al terminar y verse al espejo, se sintieron las VOCALOID más hermosas sobre la tierra.

Guardaron todo, cuidando de que Meiko no notara que habían usado sus cosméticos. Y salieron a mostrarle al mundo (bueno, al resto de la casa) la nueva imagen de las ahora más bellas VOCALOID del mundo.

Entraron a la sala, pero estaba vacía, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Kaito estaba frente al refrigerador, sacando una gran cubeta de helado.

— ¡Hermano, mira Miku y yo somos bellas! —dijo Rin sin contener la emoción.

Kaito no volteó y cerró la puerta del refrigerador.

—Eso ya lo se hermanita, ambas son bellas —dijo y puso el bote de helado sobre el fregadero que estaba al lado del refrigerador.

— ¡Pero hermano, mira ahora somos más bellas! —dijo Miku, esperando que Kaito las viera y les dijera que era verdad.

Kaito extrañado volteó, gritó y calló al suelo.

Aquello era horripilante.

— ¿Qué le pasó al idiota? —preguntó la voz de Meiko a sus espaldas.

Las niñas temblaron al sentir a Meiko tan cerca y no contestaron.

Kaito comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con dos esperpentos y Meiko.

Rin y Miku estaban espantosamente horribles, Miku parecía un payaso mal pintado con tantos colores en los parpados, labial en extremo exagerado, embarrado alrededor de toda la boca, su piel grumosa, de aspecto pegajoso y Rin parecía un mapache con todos los parpados negros, su cara era dos tonos mas claros que su piel normal, tenía manchas de rubor rojo por toda la cara y el labial que tenía puesto parecía más bien la sonrisa del Joker.

—Meiko estas hermosa —sonrió —al igual que Miku y Rin —dijo incómodamente guiñando un ojo y se levantó despacio.

Meiko lo miró extrañada, pues solo veía las espaldas de las niñas que comenzaban a caminar lejos de ella.

—Niñas… —dijo.

Rin y Miku suspiraron resignadas y se voltearon para quedar frente a Meiko.

— ¡SANTO CIELO! —exclamó la mayor al verlas.

Las niñas agacharon la cabeza esperando el regaño de Meiko.

—Las quiero en mi habitación en menos de un minuto —dijo y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Ambas chiquillas la siguieron y ya dentro de la habitación Meiko les pidió que se sentaran.

Abrió los cajones de su tocador y vio que todo estaba un poco desordenado, tomó entre sus manos sus delineadores, los cuales tenían la punta manchada de otros colores, vio como algunos labiales tenían las tapas intercambiadas.

Acomodó un poco y de entre sus cosas sacó un paquete azul.

—Hermana, perdónanos nosotras solo queríamos vernos como tú… —dijo Miku arrepentida.

Meiko no dijo nada. Con la expresión dura y los ojos cerrados se sentó frente a las chiquillas, suspiró, las miró fijamente y acto seguido se soltó a reír.

Ambas chiquillas se miraron desconcertadas.

—Ay mis niñas, me recuerdan la primera vez que me maquillé —dijo aún riendo y del paquete sacó una toallita desmaquillante con la que empezó a limpiar una de las mejillas de Rin.

—Hermana, ¿No estás enojada? —preguntó Miku con un poco de miedo.

—A decir verdad no, pequeñita cierra los ojos —dijo y comenzó a limpiar las grandes manchas negras en los parpados de Rin —es normal que sientan curiosidad por los cosméticos, yo a tu edad Miku, sentía lo mismo, toma una toallita —dijo a la chiquilla, la cual tomó del empaque una de esas toallitas y comenzó a frotársela en los parpados —Tomé los cosméticos de mamá y me maquillé yo sola, me puse demasiada sombra roja al igual que labial, parecía yo un ladrillo andante —sonrió —Miku, Rin, aún no tienen edad para usar esos productos, ustedes son hermosas solo por el hecho de ser niñas —dijo sonriendo. —Niñas, no quiero castigarlas, pero quiero que me prometan que no volverán a ponerse mis cosméticos.

—Prometido —dijeron al unísono.

Dos días después amabas chiquillas estaban en su habitación vaciando y volviendo a llenar sus nuevas cosmetiqueras una y otra vez.

Meiko les había comprado brillitos labiales, mini esmaltes con destellos, pequeñas botellas de perfume y unos pequeños espejos con cepillito incluido. Les había dicho que esos productos serían apropiados para su edad, las harían ver un poco diferentes y que eran perfectos para comenzar con el mundo del maquillaje.

Estaban felices, emocionadas y se sentían más lindas de lo que solían ser.

.

.

.

—Kaito, espera… —dijo con la voz un poco agitada.

El chico suspiró y sin importarle las palabras de ella continuó besándole el cuello.

— ¡Ay, Kaito! —gritó y le acarició la espalda.

—Meiko… Crazily, let's love with me? —preguntó separando sus labios de su cuello.

—mmm, yes —respondió y le beso los labios.

Kaito la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su cama besándola una y otra vez.

—Kaito, espera… —interrumpió la chica —pro… protección —dijo entre cortadamente debido a su agitada respiración.

Kaito suspiró y la soltó, le había arruinado el momento, pero era mejor eso a que pronto hubiera un nuevo habitante en la casa.

Miró a la chica buscando entre los cajones del tocador, deseando poder tocar cada centímetro de su espalda hasta que sus manos se terminaran donde aquella pierde su nombre.

Meiko buscaba desesperadamente la cajita morada que estaba nueva, justo para ese momento, la encontró pero estaba abierta y vacía, sacó cosas del cajón y pudo ver los preservativos regados por todo el cajón y algunos con el sobre manchado de cosméticos.

De inmediato dos caritas traviesas volvieron a su mente.

— ¡Esas dos están en graves problemas! —pensó.

Quiso ir a buscarlas pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó el chico en un susurro.

Meiko sintió que se derretía.

—No, para nada —dijo y giño un ojo al chico mientras le ofrecía el preservativo.

Kaito sonrió travieso.

—Are you ready? —preguntó el chico.

Meiko se dejó llevar por el momento, después tendría tiempo de castigar a ese par de chiquillas por agarrar lo que no deben.

**FIN.**


End file.
